Some Episodes
A list of episodes I've created so far, no clue what seasons they would be from: Photo Shop of Horrors: Bae is heartbroken when Josh takes a photography class and posts an embarrassing picture of her on Tweety (obvious parody of Twitter). Meanwhile, Savanna tries to get a spot on a popular variety show by doing a volleyball trick, but she keeps messing up. Slumber Party: Bae, Savanna, and Kelsey have a sleepover at Bae's house, and Bae rents a new movie for them to watch. But is it a movie about a trio of high school besties who appear on the cover of their favorite teen magazine? Nope, it's a horror movie in that same DVD case! And who put in in there? Of course, Josh, Adam, and Shane! Vaudeville Creeps: Josh, Adam, and Shane enter a puppet film at a vaudeville film festival in Central Park, but they can't get in. Meanwhile, Bae also is preparing for the festival, looking for a stylish new outfit. So You Wanna Be Popular?: Bae tries to be popular by getting a "boyfriend", but doesn't know what trouble he's been up to. Meanwhile, Josh gives Adam and Shane a prank within a prank! Bun-forgettable: In hopes that it'll make her a trendsetter, Bae shows up to school wearing a bun in her usually long flowing hair, but people hate it. Meanwhile, the boys play a prank to get kids in detention, only to find themselves in detention. Bae Jude!: Bae learns a revealing secret about herself, her middle name is Jude! When a book card for a new science textbook asks for the student's middle name, Bae is anxious to fill it out. Meanwhile, the boys are once again up to no good when they keep recording the principal on their phones. Country Night: It's Country Night at the Willows' house, and Bae starts to feel uncomfortable when Josh constantly checks his phone for texts from Piper Santana, a girl from the high school. Getting Into Treble: Tensions run high when Bae is constantly annoyed by her brothers singing rounds every Campfire Friday. Meanwhile, Lulu has gone missing, and Kelsey is desperate to find him. Savanna's New Crush: Bae tries to keep a secret that Savanna is developing a tiny crush on Shane. Apart from that, Josh and Adam have a contest to see who does the best prank calls. Ew, Science!: Bae and Savanna's class goes to a science workshop at the high school where the experiment is (gasp) DISECTING FROGS, GROSS! Bae keeps coming up with excuses to get out of this gross situation. Meanwhile, the boys prank call a car insurance company disguising their voices as different things. Money Bunny: Bae finds her old "Bunny Bank", a talking bunny piggy bank from her childhood and wants to buy one for Savanna, only to learn that they are no longer selling them! Meanwhile, Josh, Adam, and Shane are all fighting over Emily, an exchange student from England who is now a freshman at the high school they attend. Bae and Savanna and These Girls; The two best friends learn to stand up to bullies when three mean girls named Julie, Hannah, and Skye make fun of and humiliate them at school. Meanwhile, Josh, Adam, and Shane have a contest to see who has the best prank idea to play on the school nurse. Fear-leader: Bae is forced to be a cheerleader at Savanna's volleyball game under coaching of Savanna. Meanwhile, the bully at the high school, Reese, gets involved with Josh, and soon with Bae. Willows Couture : Bae is ecstatic when she enters a fashion-design class taught by the famous fashion designer, Nicole Muffins. Meanwhile, Josh, Adam, and Shane offer to teach Savanna basketball but she doesn't know it's just a prank. The Camp-Out : Kelsey takes Bae and Savanna hiking, but the boys are forced to come along much to Bae's dismay. Little Mixed Up: Little Mix is in New York! Josh, Adam, and Shane try to video bomb their "DNA", "Salute", and "Little Me" music videos, while at the same time, Savanna is trying to teach them basketball. Bae teaches the others to give the band their space, and Little Mix performs "Wings" at the end. Battle of the Clubs: Josh, Shane, and Adam start a club and Bae and Savanna go head to head with theirs. Unlikely LoveUnlikely Love: Julie develops a crush on Adam getting Bae worried. Meanwhile, Savanna pet-sits Lulu for Kelsey and problems arise when Lulu escapes from her cage. Glitter Critters: Adam and Shane start teasing Savanna about a story Bae passed on to them when she was 7. Meanwhile, Josh looks for elaborate ways to ask out Piper Santana. Business Fun: Bae, Savanna, and Kelsey's Glitter Basketball Poop Scoop business goes head to head with Adam, Shane, and Josh's Cookie Hat business. Case of the Missing Tickets: The guys play detective when Bae loses some tickets to a Forever in your Mind concert.